Tears on the rain
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: As long as I can see him smile and laugh freely everything is alright. Everything is alright as long as he happy although I'm standing here alone crying in the middle of the rain.  A ZeroxKaname story


Disclaimer:

Me: mine...

Kaname: you can have VK but Zero is mine

Me: ... I'm agree

Zero: who said I'm belong to you Kuran? And you stupid author, VK is belong to Hino-sensei

Kaname: didn't you like it when I said that you are belong to me (kissing Zero and made him speechless)

Zero: shut up and just kiss me (kissing Kaname back)

Me: (takeing photo from every angle) I'm happy ^_^

Beta- ed by my beloved friend FallenAngel5

pairing:zeroxkaname

Enjoy it

Tears in the rain

It's just like any other Sunday. I always come to this park every weekend to see the one that I love the most in this world. I see him together with his wife and son playing happily together. They laugh as if there is nothing that could disturb their lives while I'm here crying alone and trying as hard as I can, just that they don't notice me.

I'm so in love with him but I can't do anything to make him mine, because he decided to marry her. I didn't do anything because I know that I couldn't give him the family that he wanted so much. With me being a male, I couldn't give him the child that he wanted so much.

That's why I let him grab his happiness while I protect his happiness from this dark, silent place. As long as I could see him being happy everything is alright. As long as I can see him smile and laugh freely everything is alright. I would be happy for him, although it causes me pain knowing that it isn't me that makes him happy.

It's alright for me, though I'm just standing here silently crying in the middle of a rainy day while I see you together with your son and wife, dancing happily in the middle of the rain in this park.

~00~

Today the cherry blossoms started to bloom and as usual I came to the park to see my beautiful angel. When I arrived the one that I wanted to see hadn't come yet so I decided to wait for him and his family by sitting on the bench beneath the cherry blossom three, the usual spot where I would see them without being noticed by them since this place was hidden from view.

I'm waited for them until late in the afternoon but they didn't come. At 5PM I decided to leave a bit disappointed since I didn't see my angel. The next Sunday they didn't come either and they never came to the park the next Sunday, too. On the fourth Sunday I still came to the park although I'm not sure if he will come or if it will be just like the three Sundays before.

As if the God granted my wish I finally saw him on the fourth Sunday. I was so happy seeing him here, but as I looked at him more closely I saw that there was something amiss in his eyes.

I couldn't see any trace of happiness in his eyes, they were hollow and sad. I really want to run to him and hold him close in my arms but I'm afraid of his rejection. That's why I'm oly looking at his limp body without doing anything.

I stood there for hours accompanying him in silence, caring for him from afar.

The next Sunday I came again. To my relieve I saw him in better shape playing with his son although I still saw the sadness in his eyes but I also saw the will to live and move on for his young son. But who wouldn't be sad when you loose the one that you love the most.

I know that he is be sad because his wife death on the traffic accident, but somehow I felt happy, because maybe, just maybe I finally have my chance with my angel. I know that my feelings are wrong but I can't help to think like that.

Without realizing it a boy who came near me because his ball rolled to my foot. I gave him his ball but when he saw me his eyes widened and he hugged me. "Mommy", he said happily. The five-year-old boy nuzzled my knees and started to cry. "Mommy don't leave me again. I promise I won't do anything bad. I will be a good boy and I will eat my carrots, too." I couldn't do anything but caressing his chocolate coloured hair and hold him close.

"Natsume" I heard the voice of my beloved calling for his son. I pulled away a bit and made him look at me. "Your daddy is looking for you. You need to go to him."

"Don't want to! I want mommy come with me!" He said with puppy eyes that made him look even more adorable.

I wanted to come along, but I knew that I couldn't "I can't come with you and I'm not your mommy." Hearing that I'm not his mommy made him cry.

When I tried to calm him my beloved was already in front of me. "Kaname, is that you?" I heard my beloved's voice.

The little child in my arms released himself from my embrace and ran towards his father. "Daddy I found mommy!"

My beloved just looked at his son and smiled sadly "He isn't your mommy Natsu, he is your mommy's brother. He is your uncle."

"But he looks like mommy." Natsume insisted.

Zero just smiled and pick up his son. "Let's go home." Natsume nodded and then asked, "What about mommy?" Still smiling Zero looked at Kaname and asked, "Kaname, would you like to come over?"

I couldn't believe my own ears when Zero invited me to come to his home. I just nodded in agreement because I don't believe in my own voice right now.

"Let's go then." He said with warm smile.

~00~

After walking for at least fifteen minutes we finally arrived at my beloved's home. His home was more or less still the same when I visited him six years ago, the same day before his marriage with my sister. His home still had the welcoming aura and still felt so warm.

"You can sit down in living room with Natsu. I'll make some hot chocolate. After all, it's still a bit chilly." My silver angel then entered the kitchen while I took this adorable five year old boy toward the living room.

When I'm entered the living room I saw many of this family photos. I saw the photo of their wedding, the photo of Natsu's birth and many of their family bonding time photos. I could only smile bitterly at seeing the photos. I'm happy because he is so happy and my sister was happy too but I couldn't help but felt a bit jealous. But then, I saw a photo of me smiling warmly towards Zero. Seeing the photo made me smile too. I took the photo and examined it more closely.

The photo was taken when we were still at Cross Academy. I remembered clearly about that day because that was a day when we overcome our hatred towards each other and started to be friends. Not only that, that day was the first time I realized that I was already falling in love with Zero. But I never knew that someone took this photo.

While I'm examined the photo, Zero came in with a tray with three mugs filled with hot chocolate. He put the tray on the table, took one mug and gave it to Natsu. He then took the second mug and gave it to me and kept one for himself.

"What are you looking at Kaname?" He asked me. I showed him the photo and his eyes widened before he snatched the photo and hid it behind his body. "It doesn't mean anything Kaname. It's just normal photo." Said my angel nervously.

I just tilled my head "What's wrong Zero?"

Zero just hung his head low. "It's… nothing." We fell in silence but then he asked me to sit down.

We just sat in silence and drank our hot chocolate while Zero patted Natsume's head when he fell asleep beside him.

"Why did you leave that time?" Zero asked.

I paused for a second and then he put his mug on the table "I left because I didn't want to destroy your happiness."

"And you thought you disappearing from my live wouldn't destroy my happiness?" Zero asked. "You left after you confessed to me without even giving me a chance to answer."

"When you didn't give me a answer after I confessed I ran home and meet Yuuki. And do you know how heartbroken I was when she said that you and her will marry?" I said without realizing that tears already wetted my face.

We sat back in silence for a minute while I continued crying.

"Do you still love me?" He asked toward me.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I asked do you still love me and do I still have a chance to answer your confession?"

"My sister died a month ago and you already move on?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Do you believe if I say that I never loved Yuki in that way?" Zero asked calmly.

"Then why did you marry her?"

My angel quieted for a minute before he gave a heavy sigh, "Since the day I lost all of my family and being adopted by Cross, I closed my heart for anyone until I meet her. Yuki became my friend and my sister, the one who understood me the most. She knew that I didn't have that kind of interest in any girl but she knew how much I want to have a family, too. That's why she offered to bear my child. We decided to marry and would have divorced after our child was born the day before you confessed to me." Zero patted his sons head before he continued.

"When I heard that you loved me I was really happy, but before I could say anything you had run away. The next day I came to your room in the moon dorm but you already disappeared without giving me a chance to give you my answer nor a chance to explain about my agreement with Yuki. You disappearance that time made Yuki really sad since you are the only blood related family she has and she thought that your disappearance was because of her. We tried to look for you for months but we didn't find anything. That's why we decided to continue the agreement about our marriage but without the divorce part since both of us didn't have anyone anymore." Zero looked at me sadly "But as you can see now, Yuki already left us because of the incident one month ago. It's true that she is a pureblood but a piece of iron pierced trough her heart and killed her immediately."

I threw my body towards Zero and hugged him "I'm sorry for doing something so reckless. I shouldn't have left you like that. I should have waited to hear your answer and your explanation first before doing anything. I'm sorry Zero, so very sorry."

"It's alright Kaname, it's alright." Zero said while rubbing away the tears on my face. "So, what's your answer then?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"Do you still love me?"

I nodded furiously "Of course I still love you Zero. I love you and I always will love you."

Zero smiled beautifully and kissed my nose "I love you too Kaname."

I smiled and nodded happily towards Zero. He then kissed me tenderly first before deepened our kiss, turning it into passionate one. It lasted for few minutes before we heard a giggle from Zero's son.

"Daddy and Mommy are kissing." He said while giggling happily.

"It's not mommy Natsu, he is your uncle." Zero said toward his son.

The first happy child then started to cry "But I want mommy. Because when mommy went with the angels daddy is always so sad. I want mommy so daddy can be happy again!"

I didn't like seeing the mirror image of my silver angel crying. I took him and made him sit on my lap. "I may be not your mommy, but I love your daddy so much and I love you too. I wouldn't let your daddy be sad ever again."

Natsu rubbed off his tears and looked at me with his big brown teary eyes which made anyone do anything he wanted. "Would you become my new mommy then?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I looked at Zero and he gave me a tender smile. I then looked back at Natsu and gave the little boy my best smile. "I would love to."

Natsu smile happily and hugged me hard. Zero stood from his chair and hugged us. "I would never let you cry in the middle of the rain again Kaname." He said toward me in whisper.

I looked at him with wide eye. "You know?"

"I always know when you are near and when you cry because of our blood bond. But I could never found you since you didn't want to be found." Zero hugged us harder "Please, please promise me you won't disappear ever again."

"I will never leave you again Zero. I love you, I really do love you."

"You love each other but will Daddy and mommy love Natsu?" Natsu asked with big puppy eyes.

Zero and I both smile happily "Of course we will always love you too Natsu." We said in unison.

~00~

Thanks for reading

Have a good day


End file.
